


Lost And Found

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Lip are taking care of Liam when Lip calls them up for a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> Forewarning: this has not been edited. It will not be. I am hella tired but wanted to get this up for my lovely before I slept because I said I'd write it for her.

Mickey couldn’t believe it had happened. It had actually fucking happened. Somehow, he had managed to lose the small monkey child, and somehow he was going to have to explain it to Ian, and he would eventually have to endure the wrath of the Gallagher clan. It wasn’t like he even wanted to watch the kid. Ian didn’t really give him much of a choice.

Before Lip had called them, Ian and Mickey had been quite contented to just sit on the sofa with a couple of cans and a cigarette being passed between them as some show for children played on the TV for Liam. The youngest Gallagher child had been sitting on the floor scribbling unidentifiable pictures with his crayons scattered around him when Ian’s phone had started ringing, vibrating on the coffee table where his and his boyfriend’s feet had been perched.

“Hey, Lip, what’s up?” Ian had answered the call in confusion, putting it on speaker for Mickey to hear (and so he could still continue to drag on his cigarette whilst stroking his other hand up and down Mickey’s thigh in an affectionate manner. Mickey wouldn’t admit how much that did things to him; it wasn’t because of the action itself, or the gentle flurry of shiver that Ian’s fingers sent up his leg, but it was the fact that Ian could be like this with him. The way that Ian looked at Mickey, the small endearing gestures and words, those were the things that did things to Mickey – made him love Ian even more than he already did. And his love for Ian and the way that Ian showed him love in response was enough to make Mickey harder than all of the porn that was readily available to him.

“I left my essay at home. I don’t have enough time to catch the train back down to pick it up, come back, and then hand it in before deadline, and I-” Lip babbled over the speaker.

Mickey rubbed a hand up his neck and beat Ian to the mark, cutting the eldest Gallagher boy off and saying “We’ll be up there as soon as. I’ll drive, so half the time it’d usually take to drive there and we’ll be there in that.” When he finished speaking, he snatched the phone from its place on the coffee table and hung up before Lip could speak.

And then it was all action go as Mickey began barking out orders: _Ian, find the damn essay; Monkey Man, put on pants; Gallaghers, meet me out front in ten minutes._

As Mickey was about to walk out of the Gallagher home, he pulled Ian towards his for a quick kiss before mumbling against the redhead’s lips “Pack some beer, you’re drivin’ us home,” and then he was gone before Ian could protest.

Less than an hour and the three found themselves pulling in to the parking lot of Lip’s college, Liam whining in the back about needing the bathroom and saying that he couldn’t hold it.

“Mick, can you take him to the bathroom? Lip texted me the room he’s in and I’ll find it quicker than you, been here before and all that,” Ian said as he was already jogging away from the car and leaving Mickey with an almost-wet toddler in the back of his car.

Before Mickey could respond, Liam was calling out to Mickey “Pee! _Peeeeee!_ ”

“All right, Monkey Man, just hold it in for a fuckin’ second,” Mickey demanded as he went to unstrap the young child from the back seat. As the latest known Frank creation clung to his hip tightly, his curly hair tickling Mickey’s chin occasionally, he turned to call after the flash of red that had disappeared “Fuck you, Gallagher!”

“Yeah, fug you, Gawager!” Mickey couldn’t help but sputter out a laugh as Liam parroted his insult to his boyfriend.

Scruffing the toddler’s curly hair, Mickey complimented him, “You tell ‘im, kid,” and then began to make way for a bathroom as he felt him wriggle against his body. “Come on, Monkey Man, just hold it in for another minute ‘til we can find you a bathroom, it’s too fuckin’ cold for either of us to have to strip.” And then Mickey was moving quickly, his eyes darting across the various signs on the walls, hunting down the nearest bathroom.

With the way his eyes scatted about the campus and he ran with a panicked expression on his face, Mickey probably looked like a mad man. He kind of felt like one, too. With how big the campus was, he had to have been crazy to not be able to find a bathroom. Desperation got the better of Mickey, and his pride was pushed away as he stopped the first student he saw, “Yo, bathroom?”

The tall, lanky guy looked down at Mickey before stepping back a couple steps and point to the door on his left.

“Oh, thanks,” Mickey mumbled in response a she felt flush, the heat of embarrassment rising up neck.

Once in the bathroom Mickey quickly plopped the child in front of a urinal before unzipping his own pants to relieve himself. He hadn’t realised he’d needed to use the bathroom until now. And it felt fucking good.

“Pee!”

Mickey was taken aback to find the smallest Gallagher staring at him blankly, shaking his behind rapidly.

“Fuck, you’re a kid, you don’t even know how to use one of these things,” Mickey mumbled as he quickly bombarded the child in to the nearest stall, pulling the door closed and stepping back. “I’m just gonna’ be outside the door, Monkey Man, the smell of piss is makin’ me wanna’ puke.” He heard a noise which sounded like approval from Liam, so he stepped outside, his back against the wall beside the bathroom door.

Mickey had been waiting for about five minutes before he thought he would check on the kid. There was nothing to him, so his bladder couldn’t be that big. When he shoved the door open, he gave a call of “Monkey Man,” but heard nothing in response. He saw that the stall he had put Liam in was now empty. A quick look showed that all other stall were empty as well.

_Fuck!_

Mickey’s legs hadn’t moved this fast since Terry had made his last attempt at sexually abusing his daughter. Mandy’s screaming being muffled had alerted him to that. And now Mickey really was the crazy man as he sprinted along the corridors, his eyes wild as he tried to scan his constantly-changing surroundings, bellowing out “Liam!” as he went. Mickey was frantic, running up and down hallways, across campus, looking for the youngest Gallagher child.

“Fuckin’ shit! Fuck!” Mickey cried out as he kicked at a trash can hard.

“Hey, Mickey!” Mickey’s head whipped round to find one Ian Gallagher calling him from near the parking lot. “Where’s Liam?” Before he could say anything, realisation dawned on Ian when he put Mickey’s panicked look and the absence of his youngest brother.

Mickey’s face was then full of worry and terror. What would Ian say? What would he do? “I’m sorry, he was takin’ a piss and then he was gone,” Mickey explained as Ian neared him, shaking his head dismissively as he began to call out for his sibling.

There was as much worry coursing through the veins of the pair as when Terry had burst in on the pair when Ian was balls deep in Mickey. The two of them were running, their calls for Liam alternating as they both ran in hunt of the small child.

Only when a voice made an announcement over the loudspeaker did Ian and Mickey finally let out a breath. “A young, brown-skinned boy calling himself Liam is currently waiting at the lower level reception. If Liam’s guardian could please report to reception and collect him.”

The couple were then running again, their minds feeling slightly at ease as they followed the signs for the reception, Ian saying that if there was another fucking brown-skinned toddler called Liam on this campus that had gotten lost he was going to beat the shit out of Mickey. And Mickey knew that that was a promise, because, much like the Milkovich siblings, the Gallaghers looked out for their own and would protect them until the ends of the Earth.

“Jesus Christ! Fuckin’ hell, Monkey Man, you scared the fuckin’ shit outta’ me! Don’t you dare do that again,” Mickey chastised as he ran his fingers through Liam’s hair over Ian’s shoulder, relief flooding his voice. Ian had gripped the boy in his arms so tightly, telling him that he didn’t know what they would do if they had lost him for good.

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh to himself lightly as he realised how much he and Ian looked like the poster kids for the stereotypical gay couple. But he didn’t care. Liam was safe ad he was okay.

“Fug you, Gawager!” Liam cried out, pointing at Mickey with a grin and a giggle. And then the three of them were in a fit of hysterics.


End file.
